


Fiery Eyes & A Passionate Heart

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara loves Lena so damn much, Love, Poetry, Protective Kara, Protective Kara Danvers, Protectiveness, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is a short poem of Kara saying that she will always protect Lena.





	Fiery Eyes & A Passionate Heart

_With her fiery eyes_

_and my passionate heart, I will_

_protect her from those who would_

_wish her harm._

 

_She's tough and strong_

_all on her own. She's also_

_vulnerable._

 

_She needs_

_an angel._

 

_A guardian angel._

 

_A guardian alien._

 

_She's only human._

 

_Humans are made of glass. They can_

_easily break._

 

_I will be her guardian alien. I will be that_

_for her._

 

_Us aliens can break, too. It's just more difficult for_

_us._

 

_We're built stronger physically, mentally, and emotionally._

 

_Not to sound biased, but_

_we are._

 

_With her fiery eyes and my passionate_

_heart, I will always protect her._

 

_I will be broken myself before I_

_let anyone break her._

 

_< 3 <3_

**Author's Note:**

> This poem popped up in my head one night when I was feeling all sorts of emotions. Intense emotions that I won't go into much detail about. LOL. But leave some comments to tell me what you think if you want and leave kudos if you liked/loved it.


End file.
